universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Smash Bros. Lawl Prime
is a Lawl game which is a spin-off of Super MegaToon1234 Bros Brawl and Smash Bros. Lawl Emerald, similar to how Lawl with Garterbelt Brawl is an spin-off of Lawl with Garterbelt 4. Playable Characters/Eras The Very Beginning Era (Five fighters) *Toon Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at 'Ya!) *Count Duckula *Ditto (Pokemon)+ *Mighty the Armadillo (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Diskun (Famicom Disk System) Mercury Era (Five fighters) *Sonic Boom Knuckles (Sonic Boom)+ *Ayame (Power Stone) *Marcell Toing (Ratatoing)⌃+ *Nabbit (Super Mario) *Mari (Mario Bootleg Games)+ Venus Era (Five fighters) *Erica Schwartzon (Koshi Yuko)+ *Classic Sonic (Classic Sonic Games) (Different from Lawl ARL's version) *Clay Kirby (Kirby and the Rainbow Curse) *Baby Sinclair (Jim Hanson's Dinosaurs) *N64 Yoshi (Yoshi’s Story)+ Earth Era (Empty Slot 1 Winners) (Five fighters) *CGI Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong Country (TV series))+ *Squidward Tentacules (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Nazo (Sonic X)+ *Heavy & Bomb (Knuckles' Chaotix)+ *2003 Raph (TMNT (2003)) Mars Era (Four fighters) *ALF+ *Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) *Flain (Mixels) (Remade moveset) *LJN⌃+ Jupiter Era (Six fighters) *Classic Tails (Classic Sonic Games)+ *Sam-I-Am (Dr. Seuss) *Nigel Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) *Captain Metalbeard (The LEGO Movie)+ *Sonic the Werehog (Sonic Unleashed) *CGI King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country (TV series))+ Saturn Era (Empty Slot 2 Winners) (Six fighters) *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Zeebad (The Magic Roundabout (2005 movie)) (UK Version) *Magolor (Kirby's Return to Dreamland)+ *Opa-Opa (Fantasy Zone)+ *Weiss Schnee (RWBY) *Pyra & Blizzard (MegaToon1234 OCs)+ Uranus Era (Four fighters) Neptune Era (Seven fighters) Pluto Era (Empty Slot 3 Winners) (Three fighters) Sun & Moon/Finale Era (Ten fighters) DLC Guest Stars (Nine fighters) *Dr. Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) (Guest character from Smash Bros. Lawl) *Michael Jackson (Moonwalker) (Guest character from YTPguy17's Smash Bros. Lawl) *Toon Sonic (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) (Guest character from Smash Bros. Lawl ARL)+ *That Guy who doesn't like Green Eggs and Ham (Dr. Seuss's Green Eggs and Ham) (Guest character from Smash Bros. Lawl X)+ *Elsa (Frozen) (Guest character from Smash Bros. Lawl Nova) *Ancient Minister (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) (Guest character from Smash Bros. Lawl Revolution)+ *Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) (Guest character from Super ARC Bros. Brawl)+ *Snap Shot (Skylanders: Trap Team) (Guest character from Super WageGannon6 Bros. Brawl)+ *Milky Way (Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls) (Guest character from Smash Bros Lawl Toon) Roster Key *+ - Unlockable *⌃ - Joke Character *⌄ - Semi-Joke Character Stages *Toon Dedede's Stage: Dedede's Castle *Count Duckula's Stage: Duckula's Castle *Ditto's Stage: Pokemon Stadium (Melee) *Mighty the Armadillo's Stage: Icy Isle *Diskun's Stage: Famicom Disk System Start-Up *Sonic Boom Knuckles' Stage: Scrapyard *Ayame's Stage: ??? *Marcell Toing's Stage: Ratatoing *Nabbit's Stage: Acorn Plains *Mari's Stage: Kart Fighter Stage *Erica Schwartzon's Stage: Water Temple *Classic Sonic's Stage: Sonic 1 Tour *Clay Kirby's Stage: Green Valley *Baby Sinclair's Stage: The Sinclair Household *N64 Yoshi's Stage: Yoshi's Island (SSB64) More coming soon...... Assist Trophies *Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at 'Ya!) *Igor (Count Duckula) *Voltorb (Pokemon) (Voltorb comes out of an Pokeball, BTW) *Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Duck Hunt Duo (Duck Hunt) More coming soon...... Bosses Tower of Boss Battles *Toon Nightmare (Kirby: Right Back at 'Ya!) Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SyyoOcrRi0Q *The Phantom of the Opera and Cruel (Count Duckula) Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZPkCgYic-c *Yveltal (Pokemon) Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFT_B06qKdk *Big Arms (Sonic the Hedgehog 3) Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyDc1H0GrPw *Dark Diskun (OC) Theme: http:// ??? More coming soon...... Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Games